THE UCHIHA WEDDING
by erindale
Summary: No! She will not be miserable for the rest of her life while they are all happy with the person they love. She has read an interesting article on western weddings, that people like her are given a chance to fight for their love. She is just waiting for that time. Her ears perk up when she hears the priest say the words she is waiting for, "Speak now or forever hold your peace.
1. Chapter 1

THE UCHIHA WEDDING

It is not a concealed fact that the pink-haired kunoichi is, again, waiting for the return of her prodigal love but unlike in the past she now had an assurance of his return, or so she says.

SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story and anything I wrote with reference to the manga/anime.

Sakura Haruno is a well known kunoichi, a war veteran, and can be considered as one of the heroes of the recently concluded war alongside her teammates –Naruto and Sasuke. Noone in Konohagakure is unaware of her name; it is also safe to say that most of the shinobi in the continent knows of her name and her extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and her superhuman strength. And to people closer to her, she was famous for another reason –her unwavering love and eternal wait for Sasuke, the last Uchiha.

It is not a concealed fact that the pink-haired kunoichi is, again, waiting for the return of her prodigal love but unlike in the past she now had an assurance of his return, or so she says. Everyday after a tedious day at the hospital, she would take the longer route to her apartment, the one where she would pass the Konoha main gate. She would look at the wide open gate for a few minutes, touch her forehead, and then leave for home.

The two chuunins guarding the gate are already used to seeing Sakura at the gate everyday. Sometimes she will be there just for a few minutes but on her days off she would sit at the nearest bench and look past beyond the gate, probably waiting for a familiar silhouette of the man she now haven't seen for almost a couple of years. The times she does not spend at the gate, either she is on hospital duty, out on her mission, or having precious time out with her long-time friends; eating at Ichiraku with Naruto or shopping with Ino and Hinata.

The days went by, as monotonous as the one before it, doing the same routine again and again. She felt like she could reshuffle the days and she would not be able to see the difference. That is until she heard of his return. It was a day same as the others in Konoha; the sun shining brightly, Naruto eating ramen, Ino at the flowershop, Sai painting, and so on. It could've been another monotonous day if not for the rumors of Sasuke's return.

Everybody looked at Sakura as she passed, 'so, they've already heard as well?'

It seems that everyone is very curious as to what her reaction would be. Truth be told, she does not know how to react as well. It's just she was so well used to waiting for him that she could not comprehend the fact that he came home. The last time at the battlefield, she cannot really count that as coming home, he just appeared and she was just shocked. So now without the war and everything she just doesn't know what to feel.

'Should I be shocked again as well?' She was now in front of the Hokage tower, 'Kakashi-sensei,' she thought. She was not really used to calling her former teacher Hokage-sama and he didn't mind anyway. She held the knob on the door and breathed deeply, she will now see Sasuke again after two years and suddenly she is afraid. Because, yes, he promised her that he will see her on his return but that does not mean that he'll love her,or—or marry her for that matter. What if he just means that he will see her just like how he will see Naruto or Kakashi or their other nakama after his return? Hence, right then and there, outside the Hokage's office and after waiting for two years, she decided that 1) she will not pounce on Sasuke when she sees him, 2) she will not cry in front of him WHATEVER happens, and 3) should he tell her he does not love her, once and for all, she will not beg him for it or if he says he will leave again, she will not ask him to take her with him again.

With the resolve in mind, Sakura silently opened the door and closed it after she was able to go in. She sighed before she turned with a big smile on her lips.

 **Author's Notes:** So, this is the first chapter of The Uchiha Wedding. This story is dedicated to all those who read, reviewed, and added Wedding Ring Wars to their favorites. Hope you all like it. I will update shortly.

Special thanks to Dieinhappiness and the other random person who reviewed.

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

THE UCHIHA WEDDING CHAPTER 2

It is not a concealed fact that the pink-haired kunoichi is, again, waiting for the return of her prodigal love but unlike in the past she now had an assurance of his return, or so she says.

SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on this story and anything I wrote with reference to the manga /anime.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. I apologize for being late, it's quite hectic at the hospital," she greeted. The Hokage looked at her and smiled beneath his mask, or so she thought. "Yo, Sakura, it's okay. I am surprised that you could still make it, I know how busy it is at the hospital right now," Kakashi replied.

She just smiled at him and then started to look around. She saw two people there standing in front of her, a woman with long brunette hair and a man with straight black hair. _Sasuke_ , she recognized the man immediately but the woman she was not sure, though. Both turned to her when she greeted Kakashi. She took a good look at Sasuke and muttered, "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun." He just looked at her, "Hn," was his only reply.

She turned to the woman beside him. The woman is beautiful and of her age as well. _Who is this woman?_ The gears started to turn inside Sakura's head and after a good minute of deliberation, she concluded that she is his girlfriend. Sakura smiled at her and she did the same.

"Sakura," Kakashi said getting her attention, "this is Amira, she is with Sasuke and she will stay here at the time being. Amira, she is Sakura the head medic of Konoha hospital."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same here," Sakura noticed what the woman said. ' _Finally? What does she mean by that? And she will only stay for a short time, maybe Sasuke will travel with her as well_.' She blinked. She said that she will not cry in front of Sasuke, it took her all of her will not to cry. She will not cry, especially not in front of his girlfriend. And that is when she heard it, her saviour.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! And—who are you?"

Naruto, most of the time he is annoying but on rare times like this he's an angel from heaven.

"Naruto, she's Amira, she's with Sasuke and will stay here for a while," Sakura answered.

"Huh? With Sasuke?"

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"You're the one to talk after calling me teme."

Naruto and Sasuke continued bickering until Kakashi stopped them and told then that they are dismissed. Sakura was particularly relieved by this and headed out first. She can still hear the two men insult each other, she smiled, and that's probably their way of greetin. Some things just don't change. Except maybe she can hear Amira's chuckles as well.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme and Amira-san are going with me to Ichiraku to eat ramen. Hinata-chan is there too; would you like to come with us?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

"Uhmm… I don't think I can. There are a lot of patients today at the hospital and I just used my break to go meet you guys and the Hokage."

"Oh, but—," Naruto was interupted when they saw Amira latch an arm into Sasuke's. Naruto's eyes widened in realization and Sakura just smiled "Don't worry Naruto I'll try to eat with you if I can. See you later, Sasuke-kun and Amira-san."

She went on her way and entered the hospital quietly. People are staring at her like she will breakdown or something. She was checking another patient when the door slammed open in the ward and Ino entered eyeing her.

"Sakura, spill!"

"Ino-pig don't just barge into the ward like that, the patients are resting."

"Ooopps, sorry but still I just heard that Sasuke-kun just came back. How's your reunion, huh?" Ino asked not too quietly.

"Pig, what are you saying, I just went to the Hokage tower and greeted him and his companion, that's all." Sakura quickly finished up the last patient and walked back to her office.

"Companion?"

"Yeah, Amira-san."

"Who is that? Is she his girlfriend?"

"I don't know, pig? Anyway I'm off now, wanna eat somewhere?"

"No, I can't right now. Sai is waiting for me, we have a date."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah but you will tell me more about this tomorrow, lunch. Ta-ta!"

"Bye, Ino-pig!"

After removing her coat and fixing her things, Sakura went out and headed home, unconciously choosing the same path. When she reached the gate that's when she realized that Sasuke's already returned but she went on anyway, no point turning back now. She stopped in front of the gate just like always and looked far beyond the gate. The sun is already setting at that time and above the horizon is a mix of dark blue, orange, and pink. She was captivated.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san," a chuunin guards greeted her; the same two in the past couple of years. The two should be used to it by now but confusion is evident on their eyes. She gave them a smile as usual. "We thought we'd not see you today."

"Huh? Why?"

"Ano, we heard of Uchiha-san's return," the chuunin said then he became embarassed after, probably realizing what he has said. "Ah, I apologize Sakura-san I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's fine," Sakura said chuckling, "the sunset is beautiful here."

"Ah, yes the pink reminds me of your hair Sakura-san," the other chuunin said.

"Hmmm. Anyway I'm going now. Bye."

"See you around, Sakura-san," the two said as they waved.

"Sakura-san is really beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, she is. I'm really looking forward to seeing her everyday."

The two chuunin guards continued to talk about Sakura oblivious to the shadow listening atop a tree near their post. His onyx right eye swirling slowly becoming blood red and killing intent evident from the chakra he was emanating.

' _I should've done it before I left_ ,' he thinks.

 **Author's Notes:** This is the 2nd Chapter of THE UCHIHA WEDDING!

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!

Special thanks to Meemy-Chan for reviewing. sakuraamethyst31 , katsha, Meemy-Chan for following. Hilmia and sakuraamethyst31 for adding the story to their favorites! And princessanastasiaromanov576 for sending a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

THE UCHIHA WEDDING

It is not a concealed fact that the pink-haired kunoichi is, again, waiting for the return of her prodigal love but unlike in the past she now had an assurance of his return, or so she says.

SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story and anything I wrote with reference to the manga/anime.

Sakura continued to walk home; she stopped at a restaurant and had some take out for dinner. She is too tired to cook. She held the key to her apartment and inserted it to the keyhole hearing a click after turning it sideways indicating that the door is already open. After she went in, she muttered a silent 'okaeri' knowing that noone will greet her back. Her parents have retired being shinobi and went to the countryside to live after she had her apartment and ensuring that she is already settled. She visits them every end of the month just to hear her mother nag her to eat more because she's "already as thin as her father's walking stick" and her father will loudly say that he does not have a walking stick.

There was a time in her life that she hated her parents that she wished they don't exist but after Naruto and her were brought to an alternate universe where it was her parents who were dead instead of Naruto's, she realized how important they were. That she was very lucky she still have both parents and she experienced what Naruto must have been through all his life. She'd rather stay here where her nagging and awkward parents exist rather than in that universe where she's free but alone.

 _And where Sasuke is in love with her._

There it goes again, whatever she's thinking it will still end up with Sasuke. She had to be used to not thinking about Sasuke now. He's with someone else now and even if they are not together, which is not likely given the way that woman held him as if he is her property, Sasuke does not love her. She's starting to accept it now, something that she should've done a long time ago. She does not know if she will ever fall in love with another person again. It will take time for her to accept that Sasuke has somebody else he loves, more time to unlove him, and probably more time to fall in love with someone else. Her hair will probably be the shade of ash before that happens, she knows it is nearly imposible for her to forget Sasuke.

She ate the take-out food, went to the bath, and went to her bedroom again to retire for the night. Her apartment was not so big, just two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and living room. She does not have much furniture either. She is always at the hospital and taking missions. She tried to sleep but all she can do is toss around on her bed and think about what happened earlier that day. She was a fool for waiting for Sasuke; she always says that he assured her that he will come back. And come back he did except that he has someone with him. She will not lie, it hurt, a lot.

The woman, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She has long wavy brunette hair, her eyes ash gray, and her body was just, what do men call it, a bomb. She also seems to be confident of herself, she carried her clothes well, and the way she touched Sasuke seemed to be second nature. What does she have against the woman? Her bubble-gum-pink hair the just flew everywhere, her billboard-sized forehead, and oh-Kami she doesn't want to start on her body. She does not wear anything other than her red shirt and shorts, her doctor coat, and her shinobi attire. And worst of all, she was his FORMER fangirl!

Sakura can't take it anymore; she stood up and went to the kitchen. She took a glass of water and drank it with a few gulps. She needed to have a plan to start forgetting Sasuke. She took out a huge scroll and a brush then began writing in big, bold letters. When she finished, she put down the brush took the huge scroll and read aloud:

"I will forget Uchiha Sasuke!"

She smiled and went to her bedroom. She glued the paper on her ceiling directly above her bed.

' _There, that's more like it._ '

She lied down on her bed and looked at her handiwork above her. If she cannot sleep might as well remind herself that she should start forgetting Sasuke. But then slowly her eyes began to close until she was enveloped in different kind of darkness. Unknown to her there was a lonely silhouette just outside her bedroom window. This silhouette had seen what she did with her ceiling but was not able to see what she wrote and he was far away to hear her when she read it aloud. Tomorrow he will know.

It was another ordinary morning for Sakura; an eight-hour duty to the hospital, lunch with Ino, maybe a report to the Hokage, and a dinner with Naruto and Hinata. Wait, she forgot something… Sasuke.

' _Maybe Sasuke will join dinner. Or not, she has Amira-san to look after. Oh wait, why am I thinking of him. I will forget Uchiha Sasuke!_ '

She started her day and went to the hospital. Meanwhile, the silhouette by the window was a silhouette no more. It is already a tall man, his right eye the blackest of black and the left a ripple of purple. He waited for the pinkette to depart her home before he unlocked the window and jumped inside her bedroom. He looked up the ceiling directly above the bed and both his eyes swirled involuntarily to what he read there:

 _I will forget Uchiha Sasuke!_

 **Author's Notes:** Hey there! Yeah, I'm still alive... I should've updated last Sunday but I had soreeyes.. Haha..

Anyway, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story..

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

THE UCHIHA WEDDING

It is not a concealed fact that the pink-haired kunoichi is, again, waiting for the return of her prodigal love but unlike in the past she now had an assurance of his return, or so she says.

SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story and anything I wrote with reference to the manga/anime.

Sakura was walking towards the restaurant where she and Ino agreed to meet. She prepared herself for an hour of incessant questions before she opened the glass door and the bell above it rang. She quickly scanned the occupied tables for any signs of platinum blonde hair. And she saw one, beside a tar black one. She immediately approached the table and sat opposite the love birds.

"Hey Ino, Sai."

"Hello, Ugly."

"Forehead, finally you're here."

"Yeah, you didn't say Sai will be joining us." She eyed Sai, he only gave her a non-commital smile and a shrug. She suddenly had the suspicion that he isn't supposed to be there really.

"Uh… Yeah. Umm… how's your duty at the hospital?"

"Oh, Fine. There aren't a lot of patients today unlike yesterday. I just made a few rounds to see if everything's okay."

"Ah, that's good. Uh, now we can eat. Yay!" Then Ino went to look at the menu and Sakura stared at her intently."

"I know you want to ask something, Pig. Now's your chance."

"What are you talking about, Sakura? We're here to eat and eat we shall!"

Sakura sighed. "Sai…"

"Uhmmm…"

"SAI! NO!" Ino shouted at her boyfriend but quickly covered her mouth as few heads turned to their table.

"Okay, what is it you two are hiding from me? And you, Ino-pig, I know just yesterday you're dying to ask me about Sasuke."

"Uhh… Sakura…" Ino started.

"We met the Bastard and his companion, the Beautiful Brunette," Sai said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Sakura said while looking at them. "Beautiful Brunette, huh?"

Sai just smiled his usual apathetic smile but she sees a minuscule difference. There's a bit of sympathy on the smile. She internally chuckled; Sai is learning his emotions quickly these days. Ino is doing a very good job with him.

"No worries Sakura, I didn't hear that they are together. You might still have a chance!" It was her turn to smile at her. "I think it's already the time to give up, Ino."

Ino just looked at her with wide eyes then she stood up and slammed her fist on the table making other customers eye them suspiciously. Sai just held her hand and said a simple, "Chill, babe." Ino seemed to be calmed by this and she took her seat again.

"What do you mean by that, Forehead Girl?"

"Well, I think I've already waited enough."

"WHAT?!" Ino screamed and for the second time that day the customers of the restaurant looked at their table curiously.

"Ino-pig, do not make a scene here!" Sakura seethed.

"B-but you've waited for him all those years and you are the only one who waited and trusted him that much. And now, you're telling me that you are giving up on him? That easy?"

"Well, it's not that easy. I've been thinking about this for so long now, it's just that now right now is the right time to forget him. Now that I have the reason to forget him."

"Reason to forget him?That woman? You think that Sasuke-kun likes that woman? Oh, please!"

"Why not? Amira-san is beautiful and she seems decent, she's confident, and I think they like each other."

"How can you say that? I mean, Sakura, you waited for him for years. You loved him even when she turned, uh, like that! And you are the only one who trusted him all those times when noone did."

"Naruto trusts him as well as I do. I know that Sasuke loves me but not the kind of love that I wanted, he loves me the way he loves Naruto, a love for a friend. And I think that it's already time for me to learn loving Sasuke like that."

"But—!"

"Ino," Sai silently interfered, "I think Sakura is right. She already waited for years, isn't that enough?"

Ino went silent and Sakura just smiled faintly at him. He's right, people kept telling her that she is the right one for Sasuke because she waited for so long and she deserved him. But noone really thought that, maybe she ought to stop loving him and give time to herself, her family, and her friends. She spent so much time waiting for Sasuke that didn't have enough time for anything else. When was the last time that she visited her parents? When was the last time she had written a letter to her former master, Tsunade? When was the last time that she actually became happy that was not related to Sasuke? Well, except maybe for winning the war but part of that was for Sasuke's return as well.

Hence, right then and there, in front of Ino and Sai, amidst the people taking their lunch she realized that since Sasuke left that day when they were 13 years old she has not allowed herself to be happy for other things. Happy that she still have Naruto and her sensei, Kakashi; happy that she has found another master, Tsunade; hapy that her parent are still with her; happy that there are still her other friends for her.

They finished their lunch and parted ways, Sakura went straight to the hospital and requested for a leave for work. She will visit her parents on the countryside. Her leave was immediately approved as it was really rare for her requesting such a thing. She appointed another person in-charge of the hospital while she is away. After everything is settled, she went home and prepared for her trip. Before she left, she went to inform the Hokage then she is on her way.

 **Author's Notes:** So I think that this is already long overdue.. I should've updated 3 days ago but I was not able to but I will be posting 2 chapters right now so, forgive me please.

Hahaha…

Anyway, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story..

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**THE UCHIHA WEDDING**

 **SasuSaku**

 _ **You are cordially invited to the wedding of the last Uchiha…**_

 **Her hand began to shake uncontrollably and it suddenly became very difficult to breathe.** _ **Sasuke is… getting married? To whom?**_ **Only one person came to her mind:**

' _ **Amira-san…'**_

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so this is the first time that I am putting the author's notes at the beginning, usually this will be at the end. But anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **Meemy-chan,** who was always the one who reviews first on every chapter (I'm guessing that she's the one who reads them first as well). So yeah, this one is for you because you BADLY wanted to know who Amira is.

Sakura breathed the air slowly, filling her lungs with the flower-scented breeze while her eyes fluttered open revealing jade eyes. On her back her parents are elbowing each other, silently arguing who to speak to their daughter first. Her father lost the silent argument, hence saying, "Sakura, it's very rare for you to visit at this time of the month, is there any problem?"

Sakura turned to her parents; they were in her mother's small garden of different flowers blooming into the beautiful spring morning. It was after their breakfast that they agreed to go out to have some fresh air. She knew that it is not really the time of her visit that gave her away, more than that, it would be her lonely demenor.

"I got a week off work and besides I haven't been able to visit you these couple of months."

"You don't have to worry about that, we know how busy you are being a medic and a ninja. We understand," her mother said in a calm voice then looked at her as if waiting for something. Her parents knew her well; she had to give them that. She is her daughter afterall.

"He's back, again."

Her parents does not have to ask her who she is referring to. They knew the time she showed up in front of their door that something is wrong and it might, again, involve a certain raven haired boy—now a man.

"Isn't that a good thing?" her father asked.

"Uhm... he's with someone, a woman."

"O-Oh… is that so?"

She smiled sadly before replying, "Yes."

"And… why should that be a bad news. She could've been anybody, ya'know,"her father said. Her mother glared at him after.

"Oh, what your father is saying, Sakura dear, is that she might only be a friend."

"That might be the case, Mom, but I was just thinking; how long am I supposed to wait for him and if he really is worth the wait? I love him but I don't really think that he feels tha same way."

"Sakura, you are the only one who can answer that, not me, not your father, and not your friends, only you. Even if he brings hundreds of women to Konoha, only you can decide if he is worth the wait or if you still should wait for him," her mother said.

"Your mother is right, and you should go talk to him if he feels the same way you do. If yes, then that's good and if not, I'm gonna kill that bastard, I don't care if he has that legendary rinnegan!"

"Dad…" she sniffed thenthe next thing she felt is two arms encircling her. "Ahhh… that Sasuke doesn't know what he's missing."

Then another pair or arms encircled them, her mother just smiled at them and tightened the hug. Her stay with her parents, she realized, was very much needed. She was able to clear her mind and began to understand her parents' words. They were right; she needed to talk to Sasuke. She thanked her parents for their advice and they just gave her an encouraging smile. She cried that day, questioning herself: how could she have wished them gone in the past? She wouldn't have known what to do right now if they are not here.

Sakura's one week leave is almost over and it's time for her to return to Konoha once again. She bade goodbye to her parents and went on her journey home. Once she arrives in Konoha she will talk to Sasuke, she needs that closure if she wants to totally forget him. No matter what happens with her conversation with Sasuke, she will accept everything and she will not cry. She had already cried enough for him to last a lifetime.

Once she entered the gates, the two chuunin guards greeted her and she just smiled in return of their greeting. She missed Konoha even though she was just gone for only a week and she just literally flew past the guards she did not see the sad look on their faces. She decided to have a walk around the market and buy some stuff to stock up her kitchen. She bet almost all the stuff there has been spoiled because of her absence.

She first went to the fruit and vegetable vendor. She was so busy picking out apples that she failed to see another buyer look at her sypathetically and was very flustered looking for her wallet that she did not notice that the vendor has been extra nice to her today. But walking towards the grocery store she noticed that people, civilians and ninjas alike, were looking at her if not curiously then sympathetically.

She decided that she doesn't care and just went on her way. After shopping, she carried three bags of goods on both her hands. She opened her apartment; put the bags down once she got in then closed the door behind her using her foot. She went straight to the kitchen and arranged the goods on to the cabinet and the refrigerator. Then she proceeded to fold the bags neatly. That is when she saw something under one of the bags. Curiously, she got it and looked at it carefully.

It was a very elegantly hand-made envelope designed with cherry blossoms. _Sakura…_ she shook her head and opened the envelope then read the contents of the equally beatifully made card inside:

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of the last Uchiha…_

Her hand began to shake uncontrollably and it suddenly became very difficult to breathe. _Sasuke is… getting married? To whom?_ Only one person came to her mind:

' _Amira-san…'_

 **Additional AN** : **wink wink** Did'ya like that? And so, I have officially changed the summary of this story because I deemed the previous already inappropriate, Anyway, I ope you enjoyed the double chapter this time.

Anyway, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story..

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**THE UCHIHA WEDDING**

 **SasuSaku**

 ** _You are cordially invited to the wedding of the last Uchiha…_**

 **Her hand began to shake uncontrollably and it suddenly became very difficult to breathe.** ** _Sasuke is… getting married? To whom?_** **Only one person came to her mind:**

' ** _Amira-san…'_**

Sakura was now seated on her sofa holding her mug of coffee revelling on the warmth being tranferred to her pale hands. She stared blankly at wall in front of her when suddenly, two fat drops of tears slowly made their way from her eyes to her cheek before falling into the fabric of ther pajamas. At first the tears only fell one by one then they became faster until it was already a consistent stream on her face. But Sakura is still looking at the wall unmoving, not feeling that the warmth from the mug is starting to ebb away already.

She said that whatever happens she will talk to Sasuke and that whatever he says, she will accept it. However, she did not expect this at all on her return. Sasuke getting married, it sounds so surreal. Maybe she's dreaming she badly wanted this to be a dream. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply opening her green orbs slowly. Then she silently stood up, went to the kitchen, threw the coffee on the sink, and washed the mug she used.

She went to her room and sat at the edge of the bed. She looked at the invitation once again, it was really beautiful. It was a black envelope with red cherry blossom designs, the card inside is of the same color and design; the only difference is that the designs are only on the sides. And written at the very center of the card was:

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of the last Uchiha…_

There was also the place, date, and time of the wedding. Now that she got over her shock she actually noticed that the invitation was very peculiar: the important details were there but the names of the ones to be wedded were not there.

' _Well, we all know that the last Uchiha is Sasuke… that is understandable but why didn't he include Amira-san's name? Is it some sort of tradition or anything?'_

She knew how much of a patriarchial of a family the Uchiha was.

She tried to see if there is something else inside the envelope. Sure enough there is another white paper in there. It only looked like a note and not part of the actual invitation, she read anyway:

 _The presence of the following people is requested for the fitting of their clothes:_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _Yamanaka Ino_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Sabaku no Temari_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Sai_

 _Inuzuka Kiba_

 _Nara Shikamaru_

At the bottom were the date and the venue in which the meeting will be held. 'Hmmm… fitting of clothes? What was that supposed to mean?' She eyed the date written on the card, she will be having a double shift at the hospital that day to compensate for the days that she was on leave. Oh well, not that she wanted to go anyway but as a sign of respect she should, at least, advised them that she won't be able to come. It's three days away, she can just figure out something by then.

The next day, she went to the hospital as always and it is as if nothing changed except for those looks that her colleagues and some patients are giving her. She decided to just ignore them for the sake of her sanity. This routine continued for two days, she was not able to talk to either Sasuke or Amira. She learned that Sasuke was not in the village the day after her arrival and as for Amira, either she was not in the hotel she is currently staying at or Sakura herself was so busy that she did not have time to go to Amira's hotel.

And so, the day of the fitting came, Sakura decided to just use her lunch break to go there and plead her friends to just let her go first. Arriving at the hospital she realized that she cannot do her plan as there was a squad of jounins that needed immediate medical attention. She even skipped lunch in order to tend to them. When everything was done, it was almost 5 in the afternoon.

"Oh my god!" She said when she looked at the time.

' _I'll just try to ask someone to cover for me.'_

She almost ran towards her office and was about to call another doctor when someone knocked on her office door. It was Kakashi.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Hokage-sama," she greeted him with a slight bow as she put the telephone receiver down.

"No need for such formalities when it's only us. I missed you calling me sensei anyway. Only Naruto is still calling me that. Anyway, someone told me you haven't had your lunch earlier."

"Well, more than that sensei, I have not been able to attend the meeting for the fitting of the clothes for Sasuke's wedding."

"Please, Sakura, be mindful of your health first. And you can actually go now. I've cancelled your double shift for today. After that jounin squad earlier there's not much patient today, anyway."

"Really?! Thank you very much, sensei!"

"Off you go, then. It's only until six."

"Okay, thanks again," then she took her doctor's coat off and ran out of the hospital not seeing the amused glint on her former teacher's eyes.

Sakura was already out of breath the time she arrived at her destination. It was a new establishment at Konoha owned by a migrant from the west. This was the first time she visited the shop and she was amazed at how different the western styled clothes are to theirs. She was observing a beautiful red satin dress when she felt a presence on her back. She turned around abruptly and saw a beautiful middle-aged lady with a measuring tape on her shoulders.

"Hello miss, do you need something?"

Sakura did not miss the difference in her accent before she answered, "Ah… my name is Haruno Sakura. I was supposed to be here earlier but I was not able to attend. I work at the hospital and it was just kind of busy today."

"Oh Haruno, you say?" the lady asked curiously.

"Yes."

"I am Rio, I am a clothes designer. I am hired by Amira to design the clothes for the wedding of that boy, Uchiha."

Sakura cringed when the woman called Sasuke, a boy. It just doesn't sound right.

"Anyway, first I needed to know your measurements and next is your preferences on designs and types of cloths we have to use."

"Okay."

The next thirty minutes were spent discussing the dress that she has to wear and sometimes about Amira. "We were from the same village in the western countries," Rio said when she asked her if she knew Amira personally; "we were pretty close friends before I went here so she sought me for the wedding."

"Weren't you surprised to see her here?"

"Oh, not really… I mean Amira really loves to travel so I'm not really that surprised and besides, she is still my friend and I'm more than happy to see her."

"Oh."

Sakura became speechless after that. _'Amira-san loves to travel? Maybe that's the reason Sasuke is with her. She can be with him without any obligations and she was not a part of his dark past.'_

After a few more minutes everything was settled about the details of the dress so she went ahead.

' _Two weeks from now will be Sasuke's wedding. Will I be able to talk to him before that? How can I get closure from all these?"_

Sakura went straight to bed as soon as she got home never bothering about dinner and the fact that she still wasn't able to eat her lunch. That night was full of sniffs and tears for Sakura.

 **Author's Notes:** I realized that this chapter is longer than my usual chapters. I was a bit carried away writing this chapter. And I will not be surprised if you chose to abandon this fic now… hahaha. Anyway, thank you very much to all my readers and more thanks if you will still read this fic after this chapter. And I laughed so hard when I read the comments on the last chap… xD

P.S. I am so excited right now because the next chapter will be the wedding itself!

Anyway, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story..

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**THE UCHIHA WEDDING**

 **SasuSaku**

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of the last Uchiha…_

 _Her hand began to shake uncontrollably and it suddenly became very difficult to breathe._ _Sasuke is… getting married? To whom?_ _Only one person came to her mind:_

 _'_ _Amira-san…'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on this story and anything I wrote with reference to the manga /anime.**

The day Sakura dreads the most has come... Today is Sasuke Uchiha's wedding and she has not even seen Sasuke's shadow for the past two weeks. It is really sad, the thought of seeing the only person you loved all your life to be wedded with another woman. But more painful is the fact that you will never have a closure from the person you love so you are doomed to love him for all your life. Imagine that; dying with the picture of your beloved clutched to your heart. And most painful is that every day you will know that he is happy with someone else and you are miserable on your own.

 _'He could have been happier with me,'_ Sakura thought as she looks at herself in the mirror. She starts fixing her hair and putting make-up for the wedding. _'I could've loved him more, I would've.'_

She almost cried, almost, but the thought of how she painstaikingly applied her make-up prevents her to do so. She looks beautiful in her opinion. She wants to be beautiful on his wedding so he will regret not choosing her. She will not cry she will plaster that smile on her face even if it is difficult, to show him that she is strong. That even though he, again, chose something else—somebody else in this case—she will accept it like the strong woman he failed to recognize. She will go to his wedding as a strong kunoichi and not only as a bridesmaid she knows she will be after reading a book from the west entitled _Weddings of the West_. She tried to know more about the peculiar wedding; of course, so many things have intrigued her that she went to the rare books section of the Konoha library for research.

Once happy with how her make-up and hair looks she put on a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms design of darker shade. She got a small purse; in it she put her comb and other make-up and also her gift for the couple. She got them two pins; one for Amira to be put on her hair and the other for Sasuke to adorn his kimono, when he wears one. With everything ready she cast one final look to her reflection on the mirror. Happy with what she saw she went on her way.

Walking towards the temple is not most comfortable for Sakura even amidst the blooming of the cherry blossoms for it is a beautiful morning in April. Maybe it is because of the glances people are giving her while walking towards the temple where the wedding will be held. _'No, they will never see the heartbroken Sakura; I will not show them the weak Sakura.'_ So she just smiled at them and continues to walk.

It did not take her more than 20 minutes and she was already at the temple. The place is full of people from all over Konoha and other prominent people from different elemental nations. She can see the Sabaku siblings with some jounins as Shikamaru is indisposable at the moment. The Raikage has his own set of bodyguards as well and she can see Chouji greet them and she cannot help noticing him halt and blatantly stares at Karui before running into a tent labeled "Men's Changing Tent" lightning-fast, _'Looks like some people aren't that miserable like me...'_

Sakura then sees the "Ladies' Changing Tent" situated just beside the temple. Rio made it a point that they are only to wear their dresses there so as to avoid making it dirty when they walk towards the temple. Once inside, she notices that all the other girls are already there and are already done changing to a beautiful white tube dresses that reached the ankles. The dresses were adorned by cherry blossom patterned pink lace and there is also a pink satin ribbon tied at the waist.

"Oh Sakura-san, you're already here, Rio is waiting for you she'll be back any minute now. She just went to see how things are going on the men's changing tent," says Hinata looking really embarrased with the dress.

"Hinata, you look so beautiful in that dress. Naruto's eyes will surely pop out when he sees you," Sakura says and gives her a smile to which Hinata blushes at the mention of her husband's name. She has not changed that much.

"Ano, thank you Sakura-san."

"Hey, Forehead, don't forget us!" Sakura turned to see Ino in all her gorgeousness in a simple dress. Her hair flowed like a platinum river on her back. There is also Temari who looks equally stunning yet somewhat irritated.

"You never fail to impress, Ino. And Temari you look stunning in that dress."

"Ugh, this dress is very itchy and it feels very hot. I don't like it!" Temari says scratching her neck and arms alternately.

"Temari-san, please don't scratch it because your skin will redden and it will become more itchy. Here, let me put some balm."

"Ahhh... thanks Hinata," says Temari, relief evident on her face as Hinata nods and continues to apply the balm.

"Don't worry Temari, once Shikamaru sees you it will be all worth it," teases Ino and Temari just snorts in response.

"There you are, Haruno-san," Sakura looks back at the tent's entrance. She sees Rio approaching her, "Good thing you are already here, and you must know that you have one important role in this wedding, come on here and change!"

"Uh, yeah coming," Sakura follows her to the part of the tent hidded with curtains. _'Well, this is a surprise; I am the maid of honor. Good thing I read that book, if I haven't I will be totally clueless. I can't believe she actually chose me. Why not Rio, they are friends… wait, what if Sasuke was the one who chose and not Amira-san? But traditionally it should be the bride… Oh, western weddings are so complicated.'_

"Okay, Haruno-san wear the dress placed on that chair, alright?" she then points the chair inside the curtain-covered portion of the tent.

"Okay, I will be out in a minute," she closes the curtain and takes her kimono off. She observes the dress on the chair. It seems much longer and poofier than what her friends are wearing, _'Yeah, maid-of-honor's dress, duh!'_

After a few minutes of struggle with the dress, she is finally in it. Sakura tries to look at her in the mirror but guess what? There are no mirrors in there so that means she has to trust what her friends will say on what she looks. She then decides to go out once and for all.

Everyone inside the tent stops as she closes the curtain behind her, she faces them and sighs,"How do I look?" she asks eyeing her friends and Rio. The dressmaker is the one to react first. "You look beautiful, darling…"

"Sakura-san, you look beautiful in your dress," Hinata says with a daze look on her eyes.

"Forehead, I know for sure that, for the first time, Sai will not call you Ugly!" Ino then laughs loudly in which Temari joins her. Sakura sighs while looking at the two blonde witches in front of her. _'They are hopeless.'_

"Hmp… are we still waiting for anyone?"

"Nope," Rio says. "Let's go now; they are all probably waiting already. The ceremony is about to start as well," she says as she hands them a bouquet of pink roses and cherry blossoms.

Sakura sees the groomsmen as they meet outside the temple. As predicted they were all ogling at their own girlfriends, in Naruto's case wife, as if it is their first time seeing women. Meanwhile Sakura looks at the surroundings; there are chairs lining up on both sides of the temple, the aisle is laden with a red carpet and on its sides were balls of pink roses perched on a rod over an arrangement of cherry blossoms. It is a beautiful sight, indeed. Sakura closes her eyes to keep the tears away and she forces it back, back there to where they belong.

Once she opens her eyes she is already walking down the aisle getting closer and closer to her beloved _Sasuke-kun._ Five steps away… four… three… two… she then sees him raising his hand as if to take hers, she raises hers to met his but another hand beats her to it. She then sees Amira as she approaches her Sasuke-kun, hand in hand walking towards the priest on the front. She swallows hard as she veers herself away from them and turns left sitting next to Ino.

Her hands are trembling, tears almost spilling from her eyes. How could everyone, even Ino and Naruto, seem to be happy about this wedding? _'Hmp. What's up with Ino, anyway? When I told her that I will forget Sasuke, she totally freaked out and now that he was to tie the knot already she seems to be okay with it, happy even. What a friend she is! Hn... Oh great, now I sound like Sasuke! And Naruto, is this his revenge on me for not reciprocating his love for me when we were young?'_

No! She will not be miserable for the rest of her life while they are all happy with the person they love. She has read an interesting article on western weddings, that people like her are given a chance to fight for their love. She is just waiting for that time. Her ears perk up when she hears the priest say the words she is waiting for, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There is a long pause as Sakura stands up. She can feel all eyes on her back when she says, "I object to this wedding!"

 **Author's Notes:** There you go, Chapter 7, everybody! To tell you the truth, I have written this chapter twice. When I posted Chapter 6 I was almost finished with this chapter, I just rewrote it COMPLETELY because of your reviews, especially you (you know who you are). But I can confidently tell you that this version is much better than version 1.0, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.

I was suposed to post this Tuesday but I have watched a local TV show yesterday and I thought I ought to spread the love... And anyway, I suck at describing so if you want to have a good idea of what I'm talking about on the wedding venue, you can watch the **2** **nd** Yakie wedding on Kalyeserye or better known as Aldub (if you're a Filipino you'll know what I'm talking about and if not don't mind me please)... hahaha but you don't have to.

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story..

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**THE UCHIHA WEDDING**

 **SasuSaku**

 _There is a long pause as Sakura stands up. She can feel all eyes on her back when she says, "I object to this wedding!"_

 **Author's Notes:** So yeah, first I wanted to apologize if this took a lot of time to be written and published. I just had a lot to do at school and I had an exam as well. But the good news is that this chapter is almost double the length of my usual chapters, I got carried away (LOL). Anyway, enjoy reading and yeah, the wedding will push through. There will be no fake priest, okay? (To those who understood, Aldub You!) Yay!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on this story and anything I wrote with reference to the manga /anime.**

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There is a long pause as Sakura stands up. She can feel all eyes on her back when she says, "I object to this wedding!"

Loud gasps are heard as she stands there, murmurs start as well when she started to walk towards the couple in the front. She can see Amira's eyes bulge in shock while Sasuke's just remained impassive as usual. Those deep onyx eyes she was fascinated about, seemingly concealing a thousand dark secrets. All eyes shifted from Sakura to Sasuke and vice versa.

"Sasuke, I…" her eyes are gleaming with unshed tears as she struggles to form words.

"Sakura," Sasuke moves to face her while Amira stands on his back as if supporting him, as if she knows that that is where she is supposed to be. Nothing hurt Sakura more than this gesture. So she steels herself and looks at him in the eye.

"Sasuke, once and for all, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to end everything right here, right now. I am sorry that I have to interrupt your wedding for this but I just wanted to close whatever feelings I may still have for you. Please Sasuke, reject me."

Everyone seemed to be either too shocked to speak up or too afraid to actually say something fearing what might happen if they do. All people's eyes are on Sasuke now and all are waiting for his answer. Meanwhile, Sakura stood her ground and never left. She already waited half her life, well more than half his life for him to love her, what's a few minutes to wait for everything to be settled? She will make sure that today will be the end of all the pain and heartaches. Today will be the mark of a new beginning and the day Haruno Sakura officially starts moving on.

Sakura knows what Sasuke will say, call her hypocrite but she wanted to hear it straight from him, for closure. She looks at him as he closes his eyes, sighs deeply, and connects his eyes to her, "Sakura, I don't love you. I am sorry if I had you wait for me and if I hurt you. I will marry Amira now and the one I love is her."

Yes, she kind of anticipated that one but that does not mean it hurt less. The pain of knowing what's bound to happen is that people suffer every second they wait for it but it will never hurt less. Sakura swallows the lump on her throat and smiles at him.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke." She breathes deeply then continues, "I wish that you and Amira stay happy for the rest of you lives." Then she turned to leave, there's no point of her being there anymore. Slowly, she walks towards the aisle and her long white gown trailing behind her. She holds on her right hand the bouquet of flowers and her left hand on her cheeks trying to wipe the tears that run down her face.

It feels like being in a tunnel, all she wanted to do is to run to the entrance of the church and see bright light of the world. She starts to run, faster and faster, but the doors seemed to be farther and farther away until darkness took over and and everything became black.

A tap on her right shoulder wakes Sakura up and she realized that she is daydreaming, well more like having nightmare while wide-awake in the middle of a wedding. Somehow she finds it creepy thinking about a woman clad in a white gown running towards the doors of the temple but never really going to get there. Well, she is not that desperate to actually do that, she will never ruin other people's special day. If she really needs to talk to Sasuke, she will do it once the wedding ends.

She realized that a strong woman is the one who is ready to die in a battlefield but a courageous one is the woman who is ready to let her love go for the sake of his hapiness. She will show him that she is not only a strong woman but also a courageous one. She gives herself a virtual pat on her shoulder and smiles to herself. That is when she sees Amira walking towards them, 'Whoa, is that how Western people dress on their weddings? Amira-san looks a little bit, uhm, underdressed for the occasion…' Sakura thought while eyeing Amira who is speaking to Sai and Ino. They are still lined at the entrance of the temple waiting for the wedding to start.

The trio laughs then looks at her. Suddely she feels uncomfortable, that something is amiss. The gears on her brilliant mind starts to run in full speed now thinking of what is it she is missing. But she never got any conclusion as she felt someone put a hand on her shoulders. She turns around only to see her parents beaming at her.

"Mom?Dad? I… I didn't know that you were invited to Sasuke's wedding. Why didn't you tell me?"

Haruno Mebuki smiles at her daughter and says, "No, Sakura, I am not invited to Sasuke-kun's wedding," Sakura's forehead knots in response. Her mother continues, "I am here for my daughter's wedding…"

"Wh-What?!" Sakura stammers. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Huh? Because it's a surprise, that's why," Haruno Kizashi answers her.

"But I have the right to know!" By this time people are looking at their little family with smiles on their faces. "Why didn't you tell me that Amira-san is my sister?" Sakura asks at her parents accusingly. Everyone, including her parents, sweat-dropped with what she said. Some even have their palms on their faces.

"Oi, Forehead! You know, you were supposed to be the intelligent one here." Ino shouts from her spot. Sakura glances at her and accidentally looks at Amira instead. Then everything clicked into place; Amira's clothes, her parents' words, the reason why she was not able to talk to Sasuke, the invitation. Every single thing points to one conclusion but her skeptical mind can't seem to accept it.

"But… I thought—"

"Sakura, we will not be consenting this if we know that this will hurt you," her mother tells her.

"You know we love you so much to just let you go to someone not deserving," her father adds. But her parents' words do not seem to convince Sakura.

"Sakura, do you trust us?" Mebuki asks and Sakura nods in response. "Do you trust Sasuke?" Kizashi adds. Sakura swallows the lump on her throat, she looks at thefront of the temple and as she expected Sasuke is there looking at her. Their eyes meet; she can see that he is nervous; being a medic-nin has its advantages sometimes. They are far away from each other, they cannot talk to each other but at that moment, jade orbs meeting onyx ones seemed to be the best wireless connection ever. (LOL, this is serious, though.)

Sakura disconnects her eyes from him and looks at her parents, "I do."

The wedding march starts to play, the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to walk down the aisle. Sasuke nervously sighs as he saw his bestfriend turn away from his wife after giving her a warm smile.

"Oi, Teme… are you actually nervous?"

"Shut up, Dobe. I bet you are worse than me on your wedding day."

"Nope, I was not nervous like you because Hinata-chan knew she was going to marry me. I actually _asked_ her," Naruto said giving emphasis on the word 'asked'.

Sasuke sighs again after hearing his friend; he speaks of the truth afterall. He barely talked to Sakura since his return and he doesn't know what she really feels about this. When he left he went to her parents to get permission to marry her but Kizashi and Mebuki did not agree at first. He knew Sakura went there when she requested a leave from the hospital so he expected that her parents won't agree easily. They made him do odd jobs like making him clean the backyard, fetching water, chopping wood among others. On her fifth day there, he was summoned to have tea with them. They said that he has proven himself worthy of their daughter and that they are willing to give her hand to him but only if she agrees.

Sasuke knew Sakura still loves her but seeing that banner on her room's ceiling made him call for desperate measures. He promised her parents that he will take care for her and protect her with his life. But Kizashi interrupted him mid-sentence and said, as he remembers it, "No, Sasuke, my daughter needs neither care nor protection. She can take care and protect herself. All we want for you to promise us is that you will love our daughter with all your heart and never hurt her in any way."

Sasuke nodded and bowed low. "But remember this, you try to hurt our daughter and I will be your enemy. I do not care if you have that sharinggan and rinnegan." Sasuke does not know but there's something about Kizashi's expression that made him fear the old man. Yes, him; the last Uchiha, wielder of the legendary sharinggan and rinnegan, one of the strongest ninja in all the five nations actually felt afraid of Sakura's father.

After that day, he traveled back to Konoha to get everything ready for the wedding up to the last and smallest details. He wants everything perfect for her, she deserved it. The last bridesmaid and groomsman, Sai and Ino, parted their ways in front of the temple. He now had a good look of Sakura in between her parents walking slowly towards him. She was beautiful in that white wedding dress, holding that bouquet of flowers. He was captivated, he may look calm that moment for people who looks at him but he knows that Sakura—and the dobe – knows that he is nervous as hell right now. He is a wreck inside that moment and a thousand thoughts cross his mind. 'What if she realizes that she does not really want to marry him and runs away?' 'What if she realizes that she does not want to marry a jerk like him?' 'What if—'

His train of thought is suddely interrupted as Naruto elbows him. He moves to reprimand him but he is not able to do so when his eyes fell on Sakura and her parent who are just a few feet away from them at the moment. Well, this is the moment of truth for him; he kneels, gets the small box from his pocket and started:

"Haruno Sakura, I know that you have endured for years waiting for someone like me. I did nothing but give you pain and sorrow but still you didn't gave up. So, I, Uchiha Sasuke, kneel in front of you right now asking you to be my wife."

Sakura cannot believe it, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke is kneeling in front of her right now asking her to marry him. She does not realize but tears are already falling down from her eyes. She looks at him intently then kneels as well, poofy gown and all. He seems to be rather shocked by the action but he makes no move when she takes the ring and wears it on her gloved ring finger. She examines it while Sasuke just looks at her, "This ring is gorgeous, and it suits my finger. I may actually have to keep it forever, is it okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just nods, holds her hand, and together they stand. They can hear the loud cheers of the visitors as they face look at each other. Sasuke puts his hand on her cheek and wipes away the tears that run down from her eyes. Then they face her parents.

"Sasuke-kun, please fulfill the promise you made to us."

"I will." Sasuke then bows to her parents and leads her to the altar where their former teacher, Hatake Kakashi, will perform the wedding rites. While the hokage speaks, Sakura cannot help but glance at Sasuke who is currently listening attentively. She really cannot believe it; that she is being married right now to her former crush, the love of her life. 'Oh Kami, if this is just a dream then let me sleep forever.'

"Eherm, Sakura…"

"Oh, I am sorry. What was that?" she asked.

"I said, do you accept Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickeness and in health, for richer and for poorer till death do you part?"

She looks at Sasuke, she sees him swallow hard as if nervous with her answer. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. Sasuke you may kiss your bride."

Sakura did not know hat happened but a course of panic came over her. She felt Sasuke tug her to face him. The memories of her earlier daydream came back to her, her heartbeat went faster as she remembered running towards the temple doors. 'What if this is just an illusion like the one earlier? What if someone awakens her now and she will again realize that all of this is just a stupid daydream?' She looked at Sasuke whose face was getting nearer and nearer. Then everything went to a slow motion, the sounds of claps and cheers stopped and everything became mute. And for the second time that day darkness enveloped her mind.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, there it is, Chapter 8. The next chapter will be the last chapter T.T

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story..

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!

Anyway, I hope to hear from you… reviews please?


	9. Special Chapter

**THE UCHIHA WEDDING**

 **SasuSaku**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story and anything I wrote with reference to the manga/anime.

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter has taken almost six months to be written and I think I owe my readers, especially those who have patiently waited for me to be able to write this, an explanation. The delay can be attributed to one major event in my life: I, for the first time in my 19 years of existence, fell in love. And after a few short weeks I experienced my first heartbreak because he fell in love with another girl. Then the months after that, I spent trying to move on. I have attempted, not only once, to write the last chapter but I simply cannot. This is the first time in months that an inspiration came to me. This might be something less than what you have expected for me to write but I think I have delayed this story long enough. I am not sure if I'd be able to write again after this fic because I have lots of school work ahead. So, I thank all my readers for being patient, you are all awesome!

I'd be basing the story on a song entitled, Your Song by Parokya ni Edgar - a Filipino band. I think it would be better if you try to listen to the song first but it's fine if you don't. Happy reading everyone!

 _It took one look and forever lay out in front of me._

It was a few days after the war, Sasuke was fully healed from his injuries and he was walking around the village. He was getting some doubtful stares here and there but he does not care. He was not going anywhere in particular; he just wanted to unwind after cleaning his former apartment. But he was also able to see how much has changed since he left. He was inspecting a kunai in a particular stall in the market when his eyes caught a familiar bubble-gum pink hair. She was talking to little girl who was holding a flower. She saw Sakura smile and then she crouched so she was head to head with the little girl who then proceeded to put the flower on her hair. He heard Sakura say 'thank you' then the little girl ran to her waiting mother. His gaze went back to Sakura who was still looking at the girl with a serene smile on her lips.

At that moment Sasuke felt something in his chest akin to pride. He did not know why but he knew that Sakura was destined for him and only him. So he decided to go on his redemption journey earlier than expected. It was for her. Only for her.

 _One smile then I died only to be revived by you._

On the night before his departure he went to Sakura's apartment. She was living alone now that her parents were already residing in the countryside. His plan was only to look at her through the window on her bedroom but she was able to sense his unmasked chakra. That was so stupid of him, of course. She let him inside her apartment and made tea for him. They talked about lots of things that night; the war, what happened when he was away, and his upcoming journey.

"I'll come back," he said.

"I'll wait for you," she said.

It was enough of an assurance for both of them so in the end when they have covered all the topics that they can talk about, they simply smiled at each other and sipped their teas. And he can't help but think that her smile was his saviour. It was the memory of that smile that kept him going all those years he was away. It was her smile and not her medical nijutsu that kept him alive after the war and his fight with Naruto. It was her smile.

 _There I was, thought I had everything figured out_

 _Goes to show just how much I know 'bout the way life plays out…_

When they were still genin, there was nothing Sasuke wanted in his life other than kill his brother, Itachi. He never planned anything after that. So when the war ended, he didn't have any future to look forward to. He didn't, for one second, dare to dream about living a normal life -the one with a wife and children. Family. He did not want to have one. He was afraid of losing them once again. So he promised himself he will never have one. But then again, when did fate gave him what he wants? Of all the women who still swooned when he pass or them who still were crushing on him, why did it have to be Haruno Sakura he has to fell in love with? There were some nights on his journey when he would ask himself this same question. And as much of a genius he is, he cannot find an answer.

There will also be days when he would face the direction where Konoha is, where she is, and he cannot think of anything else but 'home'. He will feel that sudden longing to be beside her but then all of a sudden, all the memories of what he did to her in the past will flood his mind and he will turn away. It still wasn't enough. His life with her, he still wasn't able to figure it all out yet. Not yet.

 _I take one step away and I find myself coming back to you_

 _My one and only, one and only you…_

It was when Sasuke met this woman that he decided to go back to Konoha. He was in a certain country in the West when he saw this woman being robbed in broad daylight. In a flash, he was able to ward off the robbers and then proceeded to help the woman to stand up. She was very thankful as her bag contains all her shop's earnings. She offered him a small reward for what he did, he refused but the woman was adamant. She said that if he does not want a reward she may give him her service free of charge if ever he is planning to get married. At the mention of the word 'marriage', a certain pink-haired kunoichi popped on his mind. The woman might have seen his reaction because she got a card from her purse and gave it to him.

"If ever you make up your mind, you know where to find me". Then she was on her way.

Sasuke continued his journey, helping one village at a time, travelling from one unknown place to another. There were moments when he was checking his supplies that he would see a small card neatly placed on the back pocket of his satchel. He would look at it intently for some time and place it back on where it once was. 'Not yet,' he'd say.

On one particular village, he was helping an old man build his house that was destroyed by an earthquake. He had no family or anyone to help him. When they were resting the old man asked him, "Don't you have a family, son?"

To which he replied, "They are all dead."

"You don't have a wife?"

"I don't have."

"Is there someone you love?"

"My friends."

The old man laughed and said, "I mean a woman you love. Someone you want to marry."

"Oh. Yes, there is." _I guess_. He thought.

"Really? Where is she?"

"In our village."

"Oh and why did you leave her there?"

He hesitated before he replied, "I needed to do something important."

The old man turned away from the fire where he was cooking their dinner and eyed him seriously. "More important than you being with her?"

For the lack of anything to say he just gave a low, "Hn."

"Hm. You know, I was once like you. I was also a traveller. And there was this girl who captured my attention; she was the most beautiful in my eyes. We could've been together y'know." The old man said with misty eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked him.

"I had to leave her because of something _important_. I had to do some business in the east and I made her promise to wait for me.I was away for more than a year. She was the first one I sought after I came back; I was to ask her to marry me. I can already afford to give her a decent house and a good living. But what I saw broke my heart." The old man tried to smile while stirring the contents of the pot.

"She was already married and was already expecting a baby when I arrived. I felt angry at her for breaking her promise but what can I do? I left her and besides she just fell in love. We cannot force nor stop ourselves from falling in love, it just happens. So for the second time, I left without her knowing that I ever came back for her. I left again and let her be happy with another man."

There were only a few situations where the mighty wielder of the Sharinggan, Uchiha Sasuke, has been afraid. And the thought of his cherry blossom with another man ignited fear he never felt before. For the week he pushed himself to his limits and was able to finish the old man's house 14 days ahead of schedule.

First thing he did was go to the address listed on the card. He would go home now, for her. Only for his cherry blossom.

 _Now I know that I know not a thing at all_

 _Except the fact that I am yours and that you are mine…_

On his journey, not once did Sasuke encountered women who were willing to share his bed. In taverns and inns he visited wherever he is, they throw themselves at him. There are times that his needs were really strong and he almost let an unknown woman seduce him but then he gets this sudden image of Sakura's sapphire eyes and warm smile. He would immediately throw the women out and take a cold shower. He knew Sakura was pure. She waited for him even though there was no guarantee of his return when he went away to avenge his clan. Never did he once entertain the idea of copulating with another girl. He never knew back then why he did not have any interest with the opposite sex but now he realized it was because of her. At the back of his mind, he knew that he was only for her and her for him. Only for him.

 _They told me that this wouldn't be easy_

 _And no, I'm not one to complain…_

He knows. Uchiha Sasuke knows how hard it will be for other people to believe that he was head over heels in love with his female teammate. It will be easier for people to believe if he said he's gay rather than if he said he has feelings for Sakura. It was his fault, really. He had told her repeatedly that he does not love her and sometimes, when he was still with Orochimaru, he would tell himself the same thing. He would say it a lot of times, like a mantra, just for him to be able to set aside what he feels. Yet, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself, at the end of the day, the fact that he loved his pink-haired teammate remains.

When he divulged his intent to marry Sakura to his former teacher and bestfriend, they looked at him as if he were a clown or something akin to that. His dobe of a friend even laughed hard but when he retained his serious face, they looked at him weirdly.

"Sasuke, did you become sick while traveling?" Naruto asked him then turned to the hokage, "Kakashi-sensei, I think Sasuke needs immediate medical attention!"

Sasuke just grimaced. Is it that hard to believe he wanted to marry her?

"Dobe! Hn."

"What? Or is that your idea of a joke Sasuke? It's not funny y'know!"

"Sasuke." The hokage said, getting his attention.

"Hn?"

"Are you really serious about marrying Sakura?"

"Yes"

"Do you love her?" Sasuke looked at the two men staring at him intently, waiting for his answer. By the seriousness on their faces, he knew that they will not hesitate to hurt him in case he gives the wrong answer.

So he sighed before saying, "Yes. I love Sakura."

To his annoyance, the hokage just smirked. And Naruto laughed so loud, it could be heard miles from the hokage tower. "Teme, good luck to you when you tell Sakura. She may love you from the moon and back but I don't know if she'll ever believe you'd love her back." Naruto shakes his head.

"I know."

And yes, he really knows. He knows it wouldn't be easy telling her, convincing her. But what of it? Sakura too, had been through a lot just to prove her love for him. He could do that too, for her. Just for her.

 _I take one step away and I find myself coming back to you_

 _My one and only, one and only you…_

 **Author's Notes** : Hey there, y'all! Yep! I'm back! Just to tell you, this was supposed to be the final chapter for _The Uchiha Wedding_ but halfway through writing this I felt that it has gone way too far away from what it was supposed to be. Hence, I decided to just make it a special chapter. I hope I can post the last chapter soon. There are already ideas in my head, they just needs to be written. Anyway, thank you for reading!

There might be some inconsistencies, grammar mistakes/typographical mistakes and other kinds of mistakes on this story; I apologise. Comments and reviews are welcome!


End file.
